Behind these hazel eyes
by Grobby
Summary: Wie sind Lily und James zusammengekommen? Was lief bei den übrigen Rumtreibern in Sachen Liebe?Lest es in dieser Geschichte!
1. Prolog

Behind these hazel eyes 

_Kelly Clarkson – Behind these hazel eyes_

Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything it felt so right

Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't break

Now I can't sleep

I'm brawly hangin' on

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it

Can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel all right for once in my life

Now all that's left to me

Is what I pretend to be

So together broken up inside

Cause I can't break

Now I can't sleep

I'm brawly hangin' on

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it

Can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me than spit me out

For hating you I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry

On the outside anymore

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it

Can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

--Prolog—

"Aber Albus, halten es wirklich für sinnvoll Mr. Potter zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen? Sie wissen doch, wie viel Ärger wir seinetwegen schon hatten!", Professor McGonagall war besorgt.

„Natürlich weiß ich, wem wir diese Versüßungen des Schulalltags zu verdanken haben. Aber vielleicht wird es ihm ja die Flausen aus dem Kopf treiben! Außerdem finde ich, das Mrs. Evans endlich zu ihm finden sollte. Sie sind für einander geschaffen.", Professor Dumbledore widersprach Professor McGonagall in diesem Punkt.

„Naja, das müssen Sie wissen..." und sie ging kopfschüttelnd aus dem Büro des Schulleiters.


	2. Begegnungen

**1. Begegnungen**

„James! Sirius!", ein Ruf hallte durch die Winkelgasse und die Beiden angesprochenen drehten sich zur Tür des Ladens „Qualität für Quidditch", in dem sie gerade standen, um.

Sie sahen in das lächelnde Gesicht ihres Freundes Remus Lupin.

„Moony, alter Kumpel! Was machst du denn schon hier?"

James klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und Sirius sagte grummelnd: „Mal wieder überpünktlich, was? Wir haben uns doch erst in einer halben Stunde verabredet."

Remus konnte darauf nur erwidern: „Ist dir das Reisen mit dem Flohpulver wieder auf den Magen gegangen? Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass du den Mund zumachen sollst, damit du keine Asche schluckst?" Er wedelte mit seinem Zeigefinger.

Plötzlich kam ein kleiner Junge der Ähnlichkeit mit einer Ratte zu haben schien zur Gruppe. „Hallo Peter! Woher wusstest du denn, dass wir hier sind?", fragte Remus spöttisch mit einem Seitenblick auf James und Sirius, die sich schon wieder den Besen zugewandt hatten.

„Wo findet man denn bitte diese Beiden?", er zeigte auf die besenbetrachtenden Jungs, „Die verplempern doch jedes Mal mindestens eine halbe Stunde in „Qualität für Quidditch", obwohl sie doch sowieso nie etwas kaufen! Da erschien es mir am sinnvollsten erstmal hier nachzuschauen." ‚Mensch ist der heute gesprächig!', dachten die übrigen Rumtreiber.

James versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen: „Na aber guck dir doch mal d-i-e-s-e-n...", ihm blieben die Worte im Munde stecken, als er ein Mädchen am Schaufenster vorbeilaufen sah.

Ein Mädchen mit langen, roten Haaren und einem Gefolge aus zwei Freundinnen. Ihr Name war Lily Evans und James versuchte sie schon seit der fünften Klass auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Jedoch hatte sie ihm immer wieder einen Korb gegeben.

„James! Hallo!" Remus wedelte mit einer Hand vor dessen Geicht herum und Sirius, dessen Blick dem von James gefolgt war, lächelte verschmitzt.

James Lächeln verschwand, als Lily ihn durch das Schaufenster erkannte und ihn mit einem giftigen Blick bedachte. ‚So hat sie mich auch bei **diesem** Korb angesehen...' und er ließ ihre schlimmste Abfuhr Revue passieren.

--Rückblick--

„Evans, Lily! Wann gehst du endlich mit mir aus?"

„Ich gehe nicht mit dir aus, Potter!", sie stieß seinen Namen aus, als ob er etwas Scheußliches wäre.

„Ach jetzt komm schon! Nur den nächsten Hogsmead-Tag!", er lief verzweifelt neben ihr her.

„Bitte!" Auch sein aufgesetzter Hundeblick brachte nichts.

„NEIN! Wie oft soll ich's dir noch sagen?", sie schrie fast.

„O.K., wie du willst... Aber jetzt muss ich mal ernsthaft mit dir reden.", er zog sie ins nächste Klassenzimmer.

„Heh! Lass mich los!"

„Ungern, aber wie du willst...", er sah traurig zu Boden.

„Jetzt zu der Sache, die ich dich eigentlich frage wollte: Warum kannst du mich nicht leiden?"

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann...", Lily stockt, hatte sie das jetzt wirklich laut ausgesprochen?

James lächelte triumphierend, aber dies brachte Lily zu einem wütenden Ausbruch:

"Ich würde lieber mit Snape ausgehen als mit dir!", und sie stolzierte aus dem Zimmer.

--Rückblick-Ende--

Sirius versuchte James zu trösten: „Ach komm schon Krone!", inzwischen waren sie aus dem Laden gegangen und James sah dem roten Haarschopf hinterher.

„Es gibt doch noch so viele andere süße Mädchen in Hogwarts und überall! Ich frage mich nur, was du an Lily so besonders findest.", fügte er nach einem bösen Blick seines Freundes an.

Auch Remus versuchte James aufzubauen: „Wir wissen doch alle, was du an Lily findest. Du wirst es schon noch schaffen. Außerdem gibt es da etwas, was dich bestimmt aufmuntern wird!"

James sah ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Jetzt schau mich nicht so an! Lily ist auch **Schulsprecher**!"

„Ja und was bringt mir das?"

„Ach James, jetzt stell dich nicht so an!", kam ein überraschender Einwurf von Peter.

„Ich glaub, er hat's nicht kapiert...", Sirius sah Remus und Peter an.

„Sieh mal: DU bist Schulsprecher uns SIE ist Schulsprecherin. Und bekanntlich gibt es immer nur ein Schulsprecherpaar in Hogwarts. Gecheckt?"

„Ich glaub, ich weiß was ihr meint.", kam es langsam von James.

„Schulsprecherabteil im Zug, Schulsprecherraum für Besprechungen, Schulsprecherrechte, ein Schulsprecherbad. Alles Orte um sich zufällig zu treffen.", fing Sirius an, aber Remus unterbrach ihn: „Treffen im Schulsprecherbad? Ich denk mir jett mal nix. OK?"

Nachdem sie alle ihre Einkäufe erledigt hatten, gingen sie zum „Tropfenden Kessel" um nach Hause zu floohn.

„Aber denk dran, Sirius! Asche ist nicht gesund!", sagte Remus als Sirius zu den Potters floohn wollte. Er war diese Sommerferien von Zuhause abgehauen und wohnte seitdem bei den Potters.

Ein letztes Grinsen und er war verschwunden. James verabschiedete sich noch und dann war auch er weg.


	3. Doch kein Nachteil Schulsprecher zu sein

**2. Doch kein Nachteil Schulsprecher zu sein? **

Am Tag der Abreise mit dem Hogwartsexpress brachte Mrs. Potter James und Sirius zum Gleis neun-dreiviertel.

„Und macht mir ja keine Dummheiten! Wenn ich auch nur höre, dass ihr die Maulende Myrthe wieder auf Schüler hetzt, dann..."

„Myrthe auf Schüler hetzen? Das haben wir noch nie gemacht! Ist aber eine gute Idee. Danke Mrs. Potter!"

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich Lyann nennen sollst! Aber wenn ihr die Maulende Myrthe wirklich..."

„Also James kann ja eh nichts machen, als Schulsprecher."

„Ich frage mich immer noch, warum Dumbledore gerade dich dazu ernannt hat! War das auch wirklich DEIN Brief?"

„Ja Mum! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass da MEIN Name drauf stand?", antwortete James entnervt. „Können wir dann in den Zug? Es sind nur noch fünf Minuten und Sirius muss noch ein Abteil finden."

Nachdem Sirius ihn jedoch böse angesehen hatte, fügte er noch hinzu, dass er ihm bei der Suche noch helfen wolle.

Mrs. Potter rief ihnen noch nach: „Und missbrauch dein Schulsprecherrechte nicht!"

„Keine Angst Mum! Ich doch nicht!", rief James grinsend.

„Ach ja, vielen Dank, dass ich bei ihnen wohnen durfte!", rief Sirius und schon waren sie im Zug.

Sirius und James sahen Remus auf dem Gang und erfuhren, dass sie schon nach einem Abteil suchten. Recht schnell fanden sie eins, in dem nur Cecilia Shawn, eine von Lilys Freundinnen, saß.

Als sie fragten, ob sie sich setzen dürften, antwortete sie mit „Ja" und sah Sirius lächelnd an. „Solange ihr Platz für die Anderen lasst."

„Ach, ich glaub das passt schon. Ich muss ja noch ins Schulsprecherabteil und Lily ist ja auch dort. Wenn nicht alle reinpassen, kann man sich ja zur Not auch noch doppelt setzen.", sagte James und grinste Remus an.

Dieser hatte bereits schon eine ganze Zeit ein Auge auf Tory geworfen, die gerade zur Abteiltür hereinkam.

„Also ich geh dann mal!", sagte James und verschwand.

„Ach hallo, Evans!", sagte James zu Lily, die mit geschocktem Blick im Schulsprecherabteil stand.

„Was willst du denn hier?"

„Tja, ich schätze mal, das Selbe wie du!", und er deutete auf das Abzeichen an seiner Brust.

„Wem hast du das denn geklaut?"

„Weißt du, es war einer aus Slytherin.", antwortete James sarkastisch. „Wieso glaubt mir denn keiner, dass das **mein** Abzeichen ist?", er ging einen Schritt auf Lily zu.

Lily wich zurück, jedoch ruckte in diesem Moment der Zug und Lilys stolperte.

Sie fiel geradewegs in James Arme. Lily sah direkt in seine haselnussbraunen Verweis auf den Titel und er in ihre smaragdgrünen. Sie verharrten eine Weile so, bis Lily bemerkte, dass es James Potter war, in dessen Augen sie so traumverloren geblickt hatte.

‚Sie hat wirklich schöne Augen', dachte James, aber er wagte es nicht, es ihr zu sagen, weil er sich schon denken konnte, was passieren würde.

Plötzlich schwang Lily sich aus seinen Armen und ging mit geröteten Wangen zur Tür.

„Wir müssen den Vertrauensschüler noch ihre Anweisungen geben."

„Oh ja, ich komme gleich."

Sie ging aus dem Abteil.

James seufzte und folgte ihr.

„Wird ja auch mal Zeit, dass ihr kommt!", sagte der Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin, als Lily und James das Vertrauensschülerabteil betraten.

James überhörte ihn und wies allen ihre Aufgaben zu: „Also hauptsächlich müsst ihr nur Kontrollgänge während der Fahrt machen und falls sich welche duellieren, dann ruft uns oder falls es nicht so schlimm ist, könnt ihr auch selbst eingreifen."

„Noch Fragen?", fragte Lily freundlich.

Da alle den Kopf schüttelnden ging sie mit James aus dem Abteil.

Zusammen fanden sie das Abteil von ihren Freunden, die bereits alle, bis auf Peter, einen Gesprächspartner gefunden hatten. Remus flirtete mit Tory und Sirius mit Cecilia. Peter hatte sich einem Magazin zugewandt, welches „Der Flockere" hieß.


	4. Platzmangel

**3. Platzmangel**

Als sie bemerkten, dass die beiden Schulsprecher in der Tür standen, grinsten sich die Übrigen unwillkürlich an.

Als James sich auf den letzten freien Platz setzte und Lily verschmitzt ansah, dachten wohl alle das Selbe. (Peter vll auch, man weiß es nicht...)

„Und wo soll ich mich bitte hinsetzen?", fragte Lily schlimmes ahnend.

„Hmm, also mir fällt da nur ein Platz ein.", sagte Cecilia und sah vielsagend zu James, der sein Glück, Lily Evans gleich auf seinem Schoß sitzen zu haben, immer noch nicht fassen konnte.

Tory, die die ganze Zeit mit Remus getuschelt hatte, tat zu aller Überraschung etwas zu Lilys Gunsten: Sie setzte sich auf Remus Schoß! So musste sich Lily **nur **neben James setzen.

Sie wurde aber von Remus und Tory regelrecht gegen James gequetscht, da sie zu zweit irgendwie mehr Platz benötigten als ein Mensch auf einem Platz. ‚Ich glaub, das ist Absicht.', dachte Lily verzweifelt und wütend zugleich.

„Jetzt grins mich nicht so vor dich hin, Potter! Das ist ja furchtbar!", sagte Lily zu James.

Alle hatten sich wieder ihren Gesprächspartner zugewandt (und Peter seinem Magazin).

„Ich grinse doch gar nicht vor mich hin.", sagte James und sah Lily direkt in die Augen.

‚Oh nein, nicht wieder in diese Augen schauen!', dachte Lily krampfhaft, aber sie schaffte es einfach nicht. Sie schaute in seine Augen. „Und ob du das machst!", sagte Lily mit einem Zittern in der Stimme, welches er noch nie bei ihr gehört hatte.

„Warum zittert deine Stimme denn?", stellte diesmal James seine Frage.

„Meine Stimme zittert doch gar nicht!"

„Nein, tut sie überhaupt nicht..."

Sie kabbelten noch ungefähr fünf Minuten weiter, als die Abteiltür ruckartig aufgezogen wurde. „Duell! Da hinten!" Es war einer der Vertrauensschüler und er war vollkommen aus der Puste.

James und Lily eilten zum Ort des Duells.

„Was ist hier los?", donnerte James, so wie Lily es überhaupt nicht kannte.

Lily überblickte die Lage sofort. Am Boden lag ein Huffelpuffschüler und über ihm stand kein geringerer als Severus Snape.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, Snape?", fragte James lauernd.

„Ich hab überhaupt nichts gemacht.", sagte dieser unglaubwürdig.

„OK, wenn du's nicht sagen willst. Lily, geh bitte und schicke Eulen an den Schulleiter und an Professor Slughorn. Schreib was passiert ist. Und du Snape gehst zurück in dein Abteil."

Lily, die James besorgt ansah, wurde von diesem beruhigt, indem er ihr sagte, dass er sich nur noch um den Schüler kümmern wolle.

„Ach ja: Charles hab ich vorhin ins Schulsprecherabteil gebracht. Und deine Eule hab ich auch dort gesehen."

„Dann schick ich beide Eulen los.", sagte Lily und ging Richtung Schulsprecherabteil.

Snape war inzwischen auch verschwunden und der Huffelpuffschüler war bereits ächzend aufgestanden.

„Wieder alles in Ordnung? Was hat er denn nun gemacht? Hast du die Formel verstanden?"

Der Schüler knirschte nur: „Nonverbaler Fluch"

James fluchte. „Ist auch alles wieder in Ordnung?"

„Ja"

„Dann geh wieder in dein Abteil."

Als James wieder ins Abteil kam, musste er grinsend feststellen, dass Remus und Tory wieder einzeln saßen. Auf James Frage wieso antwortete Remus nur, dass Lily nicht so eingequetscht sitzen sollte.

Als Lily ins Abteil kam und sah, dass kein Platz mehr frei war, schaute sie flehentlich zu Tory, welch nur den Kopf schüttelte und auf James wies.

Widerwillig setzte Lily sich auf dessen Schoß.

Als James seine Arme um Lily schlingen wollte, spürte Lily wieder dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie schlug ihm auf die Hände: „Nicht mehr Körperkontakt als nötig!"

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du runterfällst und dir was tust!", rechtfertigte James sich.

Als der Zug beschleunigte und einen Berg hinauffuhr, fiel Lily fast auf den Boden, hätte James se nicht noch rechtzeitig festgehalten.

„Siehst du?", fragte James und erwartete keine Antwort.

Nun ließ Lily es zu, dass James sie festhielt und da es anstrengend war, die ganze Zeit aufrecht zu sitzen, lehnte sie sich letztendlich doch an James an.

‚Was ist das für ein Gefühl? Ich habe doch sonst nichts gespürt, wenn ich bei James war.' Lily war verzweifelt, aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn und seine Anmachsprüche währender der Sommerferien wirklich vermisst hatte.


	5. Der erste Tag und schon eine Strafarbeit

**4. Der erste Tag und schon eine Strafarbeit**

Die Auswahl der Erstklässler verpassten Lily und James leider, da sie zusammen mit Snape zum Schulleiter mussten um zu berichten, was im Zug geschehen war. da Snape immer noch nicht sagen wollte, welchen er Fluch er benutzt hatte, wurde er für zwei Wochen vom Unterricht suspendiert.

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen zusammen mit Cecilia und Tory in die Große Halle zum Frühstuck wollte, musste sie feststellen, dass Prof. McGonagall und James schon au sie warteten.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Evans.", grüßte die Professorin einmal gut gelaunt.

„Morgen Professor." Lily übergang James einfach.

„Ich wollte ihnen beiden heute Morgen eigentlich nur ihre Rechte und Pflichten mitteilen und ihnen das Schulsprecherbad und den Schulsprecherraum zeigen."

Ein Nicken der Schulsprecher und Prof. McGonagall setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie führte sie über unzählige Treppen und Korridore. Schließlich hielt sie vor einem Gemälde, auf dem ein Schiff zu sehen war.

„Hier ist das Bad. Das Passwort lautet ‚slairt'" Als sie das Wort ausgesprochen hatte, verwandelte sich das Bild in eine Tür und schwang auf. Die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin schloss die Tür, die darauf wieder zu einem Gemälde wurde.

Professor McGonagall setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und einige Korridore später standen sie vor einer reich verzierten Tür. Wie sich herausstellte war es die Tür zum Schulsprecherraum. Dieser war schön eingerichtet: Es gab ein großes, rotes Sofa und ein paar Sessel, die zweifelsfrei für die Vertrauensschüler waren.

Nachdem Prof. McGonagall ihre Führung beendet hatte, gingen Lily und James, die sich ein paar Toasts mitgenommen hatten, direkt zu ihrer ersten Stunde. Sie hatten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Prof. Wattken. Dieser war bei Schülern und Lehrern gleichermaßen unbeliebt war.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten, setzte Lily sich neben Cecilia und James neben Sirius.

Die Stunde begann und Prof. Wattken grüßte mit einem unfreundlichen „Morgen."

„Heute werden wir noch einmal alles wiederholen, was wir letztes Jahr gelernt haben An der Tafel stehen die Aufgaben, die Sie bearbeiten sollen." Er schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und die Aufgaben erschienen. „Falls Sie nicht selbst dazu in der Lage sind, die Aufgaben selbstständig zu lösen, dann können Sie ihr Buch benutzen."

James sah noch, wie Lily ihr Buch aufschlug um nach etwas zu schauen, als Prof. Wattken sie auffordernd fragte: „Warum haben Sie ihr Buch geöffnet, Miss Evans?"

„Aber Sie haben doch gerade gesagt, dass wir in unserem Buch nachschlagen dürfen."

„Das habe ich definitiv nicht! Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

„Warum ziehen Sie Lily Punkte ab, obwohl Sie vorhin gesagt haben, dass wir nachschlagen dürfen?"

„Mr. Potter, ich warne Sie!", sagte Prof. Wattken in bedrohlichem Tonfall.

„Und warum fahren Sie James so an, obwohl er nichts falsches gesagt bzw. getan hat?"

„Strafarbeit, Miss Evans."

„Lily hat doch überhaupt nichts gemacht!"

„Sie dürfen Miss Evans bei ihrer Strafarbeit Gesellschaft leisten!"

Er schreib etwas auf ein Pergament, versiegelte es magisch und gab es James.

„Miss Evans und sie werden das jetzt zu ihrer Hausleiterin bringen! Und der Rest von ihnen", sagte er zur Klasse, „arbeitet an den Aufgaben weiter!"


End file.
